DOUBLE S SpeedorSōsuke Evil or Not?
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when the machines find out that there is a secret evil among the sentai warriors, how will it effect the team, and how will it effect them mentally, physically and what will become of the team - (better story then it sounds so read and comment and wait till the end)
1. the Descovery

**-this is my first fanfiction so please comment -**

**-this will be updated soon with new chapters-**

**-a engine sentai go-onger fanfiction-**

**when the machines find out that there is a secret evil among the sentai warriors, how will it effect the team, and how will it effect them mentally, physically and what will become of the team - (better story then it sounds _ so read and co,ment and wait till the end)**

The dusty cobbled stones of the grave site echoed the machine's feet throughout the cemetery. Good thing they were alone, they though.

As they approach a wall covered with dead vines that covered a wall falling apart at its side, much like the facade of the machine race, falling, crumbling and failing to succeed their goals, Yogostine, his shining pure gold, even though his heart was bleached black with evil, amour glistened in the shadowed desolation, reached and pulled down the entanglement and released a sigh of relief as the other 2, realization overwhelmed them.


	2. the secret weapon!

The sound of clashing metal echoed over the battlefield covered with fire as the enlarged mega zords fought hard, in their separate forms, against many machine beasts as shards of fire shot of the clashing swords and crashing metal of the massive fight between good and evil that was commencing, the machines seeming to be losing or maybe even holding back.

The seven warriors pushing the enemy, in their assorted colours back to where they dared to crawl out from.

"Let's go mach speed mina, no one can defeat us, as for my burning crimson soul, its burning up like my wheels on the road, right aibou, now mina, mach full force! GO-ON RED!" the red leader, jeered aloud as the team was pumped up and ready for the finishing blow of all that stood in front of them, however the menacing machines screeched suddenly to a hult, the sounds of the previous attacks was fading away, leaving a chilling silence behind, worrying the opposition greatly.

Stating the obvious, Ren, the blue brain of the group, shouted from Bus-on "what happened, why aren't they fighting back", his voice full of concern.

Nobody answered his question, except for golden philosopher, Hiroto, who pointed forward and as he turned to look directly in front of him, he realised that another 3 contenders had entered the battle ring before talking with a presence of confidence and importance as the other machines backed down, letting their masters take their place.

"Rangers, I herby state that your time protecting this world is over nari" boomed yogostine as he swung his yogospear effortlessly around.

"Yeah right, we have a long time before we're through, yogostine" shouted Gunpei, the black ranger, full of umpf.

"Yeah" joined together in chorus, Saki, the sweet yellow angel, Hant, the childlike green, and also Miu, the lovely silver sensation, still full of enthusiasm from Soskue's red hot fiery starting words and the adrenaline left over from the unfinished fight.

"Silence" yogostine stumped his yogospear on the ground of dead trees and fallen machines as the echo stunned the team back into silence.

"as he was saying before zoyo" minister kitaneidas trying to maintain his annoyance, as his black sickening air escaped the minister uncontrollably, "we have a secret weapon that will show true evil and save our kind, don't we miina ojaru" kegalesia finally raised her voice, as she readied a new confidence for her side, receiving a jeer of rage and belief in their ministers.

Before the rangers could even shield themselves or react, yogostine stamped his feet, crushing the ground sending vibrations through the earth and into the rangers and partners as they struggled to stand straight, as the vibrations hit them, kitaneidas releasing all his polluted air sending as much black mist and smog as he could give towards the rangers making their sight un-usable and them completly unaware of what was happening as they tried to get through the black unfair fight, finally kegalesia struck them as she throw her tsunami of polluted water crashing them down and filling the machines compartments and joints full of water, killing the main systems and forcing the rangers out of their partners and as they fell on the hard ground, defeated, humiliated and deformed from their protective amour.

They lay on the ground, taking long raspy breaths of clean air as the water rolled off them, gripping the floor as their world stopped moving and the air cleared, they could see the machines back to their normal sizes as them laughed at their enemies failure. For the first time in a while, they weren't defeated, as the rangers put their head down in shame.

The clinking sound of heavy metal got louder slowly but surely towards the reds body as yogosteine whispered in his ear with a large hand clutching on his neck, "Surly you aren't them, your partner... and you"!


	3. Sosuke and Speedor? EVIL!

Yogostien's hand clasped around the warriors neck cutting the circulation as he started to go numb as he stared at the enemy, if looks killed, well you understand.

"what...are...you talk...ing about" he managed to squeeze out, rather raspy but that was the best he could do in this situation, as yogostein chuckled to himself as he dropped sosuke, with a thud, as he groaned at the sudden contact of the floor beneath him

The sound of metal hitting the floor started again however it continued behind sosuke and went to his team, who were as weak as him, as he picked up rather harshly each of them in turn forcing a liquid down their throat, them trying to resist but unable to as a sudden reaction that he would never forget happened straight away, each one coughed up blood, the liquid glistening in the unfair sun as the blood stained the floor, a dashing deep crimson.

They whimpered at the pain they just experienced and looked at their leader, tears escaping their pained but brave faces.

"that's enough" sosuke shouted, his voice desperate and full of fear, "leave them", his voice echoed over the battle field and stopped everyone in their tracks, Gothic black and red feathers appeared and danced around them, as the ministers and the machine race jeered and celebrated as the feathers got faster and faster until they shot and engulfed sosuke and dissipated with out a second thought, and left behind was a man with the same appearance as the raging man who was crying for his team's misfortune just before.

"yogostein, this isn't what we made you for, never had i thought you would act without instructions", red's voice sounded echoy ,conceited and empty, as he rose, the machines fell to their knees in respect.

Red's hair pitch black, dyed with red streaks, as red as the newly dried blood on the ground. As he walked forward, the ground below cracked under his feet as his voice echoed further then the battle field, sounding like it was a radio broadcast sent to everyone in Japan.

"Oh sir, you've awakened, my lord, ojaru" kegalesia hummed as to show off to the sentai warriors, as the three Gaiark Ministers crowded him.

"of course i am, kegalesia darling, your more disgusting then usual, but because of my... you know... the stupid, idiotic and annoying soske, always ruining my plans, its become harder to see the truth" dark sosuke mused with kegalesia.

"what the" confused glances were passed from one to another as the rest of the engine sentai team, finally strong enough to stand, rose from their pathetic blood pools, clothes stained.


	4. BLACK SOSUKE APPEARS!

As the team look on this confusing scene they stumble closer to try and understand, trying to grasp this unlikely situation, trying to see the funny side just incase this was for a joke book as a stupid, classic, sick joke, but they couldn't make the connection.

Dark sosuke looks slowly from one to another of his team members intensly, looking at them closly, identifying what he remembers about them, their times together, their strenghts and their weaknesses and, in the end, laughs cold hartedly to himself at his aproval in his final decision "How can I be such a fool" muttered sosuke to himself

"huh, to be contained in such a weakling and join a group of idiots that will eventually fall, I'm not surprised you finally fell by their hands, it was inevitable", looking down on them.

He then turned to his robot allies with no emotion on his face, not looking at the sentai team again as if they were no longer a main concern, just a flee as he flicks them away.

"but what I'm surprised about is that... you" his voice slowing down to egzaturate his mono toned anger, adding tension and sending a fear to all machines, "... Haven't once... Won, they have won many times" his voice now sounding bigger and stronger, "they have defeated us, me" sosuke's voice full of displeasure, "but not again, I will not sit back in an idiot who can't control me and keeps me hidden for now on"

"what does this mean for you guys I wonder" mused kegilasa as she turned slightly to the warriors forgotten behind them"I wouldn't be surprised that ..." but she was stopped by the sudden hand of dark sosuke rise to silence kegilasa.

"nothing, it means nothing for them" he turned to them finally again," well not for a while" he scoffed at them,"for im not finished yet" his eyes dated at her, sending shivers down her Spine.

She swallowed hard trying to control her body's shaking, sosuke softly touched her arms, " kagilasa baby, ill return and lets just say i will return", even though her master frightens her, her face dropped, obviously distraught with the news of his soon departure.

With that he collapses and grabbed the cuffs of his black long coat to relive the pain, he ripped the cuffs of and the ripped leather fell to the ground with the wind softly waving its goodbye before its journey stopped at the floor, as he let a strained yell of pain escape that echoed through everything, the streeks of red and black hair began to wash off with the feathers that appeared again, the screeching of pain was silenced by the rustle of stomping of machined feet as the race said goodbye to their master, saying farewell but not for long.

Again stood sosuke, tears streaming down his face as his red racers uniform was placed back on his body Yogosteine walked over to sosuke and placed a hand softly on his shoulder, quite warmly for a evil searching, heartless machine as hirito shouted for him to get his hands of him, running at top speed to attack the machine with his sudden anger, but he was stopped by sosuke hand, much too strong to be sosuke, he thought, as he looked up and saw a red glaze just disappearing from his eyes through his tears

"please... Stop" whispered sosuke quietly and broken, as horito heard his voice, he walked away leaving the machine to bow to his new lord and gathered his forces. "we will be back sire" yogostein boomed again, full of new hope.

They were gone seconds later, leaving only 7 small spots in a huge spread of brown war ground, some places up rooted and cratered down

The unwanted silence hung their like the smell of blood and sweat and the questions running through their heads making their minds spins and race millions of miles per hour. Ren was the first to move and step closer to soskue, he reached out to his broken hearted friend, who couldn't even look at them.

It was like as if trying to catch a race car, unable to catch up but you were still willing to reach it, even though your exhausted, breathless, unsure if you'll ever reach it again, as he muttered "it will be alright", soskue didn't look up, he didn't make any sign that he received that sentimental confirmation that they are still friends but they all needed an explanation quick "I'm... So...so" he tried to mutter but couldn't succeed, his voice and nerves failing him.

ren worried, worrying for his partners and friends as tears dared to escape his eyes, "tell us sosuke, please" he pleaded.

Not getting a reaction from their distraught friend, saki and haut ran to him, neither one of them daring to touch sosuke, unsure that if they disturb him that his empty expression was what was left nothing, just a fragile shell and if touched would break But gunpei being as forward as ever, followed but didn't take care with his unlikely friend and grabbed his shoulders shaking him like a rag-doll, a dogs plaything, lifeless and alone. He still didn't react or speak

Nothing changed his isolated state of mind since his dark form left leaving him with a lot to questions to answer and many trustworthy friends and partners over thinking about his loyalty and their unity as a team

"partner" speedor finally broke the silence, unsure if he would listen to him, and them listen to the 2 in question, "should we tell them all we know"

sosuke's eyes darted to his partner and slowly put his soul box into his phone changer, his movements still stiff and unpredictable, they all stared at them as speedor poped up with a guilty face, trying to more brave then her partner who he stuck by, through think and thin.

"we ... we have a past, well not us personally" said speedor, loud and clear for everyone to hear, "which is full of pain and suffering, but...we...we "

he was stopped by a sudden movment of sosuke transforming as he retreated away, not looking back, a red shadow was seen traveling at max speed away from them, the sentai rangers shocked at the sudden climax, unsure what to do , "follow him, you guys...bom bom" shouted bomper over the radio...and they followed, their instincts and their determination to help their friends...


End file.
